Bone Smasher (Brad Bone)(Earth 1A)
First Appearance: T.A.H The End Of The Beginning Brad Bone was just a normal boy who loved sciences his best friend in high school was Charlie King. When they moved to college they started robbing from the rich and gave that money to cancer research when one day something horrific happened. Abilities With the power of 2 stars colliding Brad Bone AKA Bone smasher has these abilities: Absorption: The power to absorb anything and utilize it in some way, Can eat a full human and add them to his mass'.' Telepathic: Can enter one's mind and relieve selected memories. Insanity Inducement: making others feel fear to the point they will become traumatized. Life-Force Absorption: The power to absorb life-force/energy and utilize it in some way. Radiation Physiology: His body has a massive layer (1 inch) of radiation that can transform into a mimicry of skin and absorb material. Radiation Empowerment: Is able to gain strength and life force via radiation means. Origin Childhood In primary school he was bullied for his weight and his dislike for sports, He was called names and pushed and beaten. His only friend wasn't even a proper friend as soon as he left he stopped talking to Brad and left him alone again he survived primary school having only to have one fight ever and won he has all this built up anger waiting to explode. High school In high school he found a friend and it wasn't a bad time in his life. He found his calling when it came to science and developing new gadgets and equipment for his heists in the future. Later towards the end of high school he finds that his friends views on rich people and companies are the same and both want to do something about it in the future. College When he and his friend moved to college the school opened up a whole new world of gadgets and materials to his disposal. now he had the ability to make EMP's and other stealth gadgets this allowed for night missions and the ability to stay under the radar. Power Gain When his friend was about to go on a mission Brad was waiting in the van and lost the radio link with Charlie so decided to go inside. When he entered his lab something had gone wrong with his latest invention so he went in to fix it and the blast doors closed behind him. When the smoke cleared something was wrong it was like his skin and organs were melting into a puddle on the floor. Charlie ran in and opened up the blast doors and helped Brad into the medical bay. Weeks later Brad looked normal but he certainly wasn't normal on the inside. Aftermath His strength and reflexes began to improve and the feeling in his bones was getting worse something in his body was getting worse. He began tests on himself seeing how much he could eat and if there was any radiation being produced from his body and the results were extraordinary. The power he felt was unbelievable and the way to move was even better. Physiological Effect He felt fine but to his friends he was acting strange like he was having crazed blips. He started to leave all the time and get back to the lab really late at night it was like he was crazy he was on edge even the simplest things would trigger his anger. He was tricked into a containment unit by his friends and hooked up to a machine to try and stabilise his mental health and it worked kinda. Work After Powers First job he got hired as a mercenary after he escaped his so called friends and did work out of the country eliminating political rivals to his employers. But when he got back he tried to hide but he felt like he would blend in again but he needed to master his disguise and that would take a lot of effort and mastery. After he worked on his new abilities he was gaining a new view on life first everyone deserved to die and then everyone was already dead to him. This was his rage time letting off steam by the art of brutal murder. His Friendly Encounter After leaving crime scenes all over the place he was eventually caught up by an old friend Crimson (A.K.A Charlie King) his old school friend and lab partner and the secret job partner who confronted him and taught him to control his powers in less harmful ways. However for the first few months he found it very hard to adjust back into normal life but that would soon change. Secret Service After a few months of normal life he was walking down the street and was drugged and kidnapped by a secret agency and forced to use his powers for there tests and for them to find out what he can do and what he could possible do and cause to others. They kept saying "you cant go near anyone because it could cause them to have a mutation or possibly even die" so they kept him in a dark room and tortured him to see if his new powers would change something about him. The Escape He manages to get the trust of one of the scientists and she lets him out of the compound and keeps him hidden for a few days. Then he gives up and is sick of hiding so goes into the closest town and goes on a rampage killing everyone and everything in his path. His rampage lasts for two hours and was broadcast on live TV this is how he got the attention of Charlie King. When Charlie got to the location Brad just broke down and was taken with Charlie to a safe location. After being under watch in the safe house Brad tells Charlie about the base he was taken to and about the secret organisation that was being banded under their noses that was out to arrest anyone with superpowers and try to drain their powers and use them in test subjects that they have under their command. Charlie then goes to the base to defeat the organisation (specifically not killing them). Weeks later Brad finds out about the scientist that let him out. She had been captured by the organisation and was being tortured to tell them where Brad was this mad him angry and when he used his abilities he glowed red and became out of control. Charlie convinced him to stay in the safe house while he went to find the scientist. Hoping for a better future In the years to come Brad could feel his powers becoming weaker but he was still very strong. His expertise wasn't in radiation or in loss of power so he went in his human form to the person he thought would know most about his situation. In a bad situation he decided he was too weak to carry on so he decided to rerun the test he did when he first gained his powers and it worked he was strong and felt more alive he was also able to live as long as his friends but to carry this on he would have to keep being supplied with radiation but this made it like a power drug so he had to do it without his friends realising. However in this his friends noticed he had months where he was weaker and then suddenly he would be as good as new. Relations with groups / factions / indivudals / etc TAH Government In the relationship with the government most want to keep Brad locked up or just terminate him but he does have a few close friends that would do anything to keep him safe and out of the hands of the corrupt officials that have control over secret services and over undercover operations. Quotes * "Damn you've got a lot of blood" * "Wow how did you do that I mean without is hurting" * "How do you do that I mean I know I'm the smart one but really" * "I have no eyes and I can still see better than you." * "I really want to grow wings, I know it's not going to happen but it would be nice." * "I didn't start a war to start a war, I started it to test friendships." * "My entire body feels so light, I mean I don't have any flesh. That may be a factor in it." * "How does that even work surely you need to eat constantly or even have a nutrition bag connected to you at all times."Category:T.A.H Category:Original